Phantomhive Future
by JOY4BLEACH
Summary: Full summary inside. Ciel now a demon has slept for years along with Sebastian, Alois and his butler. They each fell in a deep slumber that kept them inactive for years to come. Around ten or so years after they awoke only to find the world has changed plus Phantom hive is still around and being run. They go check this out only to discover a distance relative is In charge.
1. Awoken Phantomhive?

Hey so im not exactly done watching kuroshitsuji two...but this is sorta what i would personally want to happen and such i wil write! :D One with it i can do notes further in the story for now i prefer to just write this down.

Summary : Ciel now a demon has slept for years along with sebastian, Alois and his butler. They each fell in a deep slumber that kept them inactive for years to come. Around ten or so years after they awoke only to find the world has changed plus Phantomhive is still around and being run. They go check this out only to discover a distance relative of Ciels now runs the place along with her own demon.

Ciel awoke. His eyelids fluttered open and revealed a pair of sea blue eyes that seemed to draw your very soul into their depths. He pushed himself up slowly as the silk covers that once concealed him fell onto his lap as his navy blue hair hung in messy locks that framed his face as his bangs still concealed his right eye. He looked around curiously but still held his usual look of indifference as he ran a hand through his hair. The room he was in was dark, the curtains a expensive material dyed a deep abyss like black and the wall grey most likely from dirt that no one had cleaned. The windows were locked and little light got through the gaps in the curtains. He was sat on a bed, four poster bed with black silk draps hanging off with white cushions and covers a table rested each side of his bed one with a lamp on with a flame that flickered continously and the other empty. He swung himself round so his shoes hit the soft carpeted floor. He glanced emotionlessly at his atire, he was still in the clothes he wore when he and sebastian left, the time he became something less than human. A Demon. He pushed himself up to stand yet wobbled slightly from the strain of being asleep for as he guessed many years.

He left the room with hurried steps his visable eye roaming over every detail of the place he walked in, his shoes making quite taps against the floor that would alert only sebastian if he was here to his presence. He reached another door this one a deep oak with caligraphy etched into its form. ' Alois Trancy ' It read. Ciel raised a elegant eyebrow as he brought his hand to the door and pushed lightly causing the door to push open to reveal a room completely similar to his but the colours were the other way around. On the bed was a blond haired boy his eyes shut tightly and his hands resting upon his stomach. Ciel upon seeing this was quite annoyed, specially with this boys annoying attitude. He walked over to the sleeping boy with narrowed eyes as he grabbed the boys ear with a sharp tug. Alois eyes snapped open immediatly and a yelp escaped his lips before his eyes turned angrily to his cause of awakening to see ciel and a grin appeared on his face. "Ciel!~" He sang quitely wrapping his arms around the young noble just to have himself shoved off. " Trancy..where are we." The navy haired boy asked completely disregarding the boy who was now rubbing his head sadly. Alois now taking a good look around just looked unsure, his hands falling to either side of his seated figure. "I..I dont really know.." Ciel stared at him blankly for a few seconds before turning and leaving the room, with sitll unsteady steps.

Alois frowned and quickly stood up only to have a similar fate to Ciel, his steps were wobbly from his inactive state but he still caught up to Ciel who decided to walk away. "Hey Ciel where are we going?" He asked, a sly grin upon his lips as he watched the previous noble childishly. "To find Sebastian, and Claude." He said quietly as he kept a eye out for another door. The hallway was dark, which would scare Alois but dark medieval like torches were hung from the walls creating little light but it was enough to sustain Alois from his fear.

After what seemed like hours of travelling through the dimmly lit hallways they arrived at a large door, elaborate designs coating its wood but the most eye catching thing was the door held two names carved into a silver plate. "Sebastian & Claude." Alois read his grin growing even bigger as she slammed his heeled shoe into the door only for them to open with a large slam that vibrated the pitch black walls of the room. Ciel groaned in annoyance but entered only to have a sly smirk that people would only see on sebastian before. He went over to the bed on the left of the room and looked down. His butler was asleep with no movement to prove he was alive but Ciel knew better. He reached down placing a hand delicately upon the cheek of Sebastian and whispered "A Butler should be waking the Master up not the other way...I Thought you were ' one hell of a butler?' " He spoke his words crept into the thoughts of the demon butler causing two blood red eyes to open from its ten year rest.

Sebastian looked over to see his master. His usual smile appeared on his features as he instantly stood and elegantly placed a arm upon his torso and bowed. "Very sorry master." He apologised before standing straight once more. Ciel just kept a blank but cold look "Its fine, we seem to have been asleep for a while." He said as a new voice interupted. "It seems so, i believe we have been asleep ten years." Claude said, his fingers pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose slightly as he stood behind Alois. None of them looked shocked at this fact but thoughtful. "Ten years.." Ciel muttered before turning to Sebastian "Sebastian, we left the Phantomhive manor because i was presumed dead. It has been ten years would it be safe to return?" The earl questioned as the red eyed butler looked deep in thought for a few seconds before his smile returned. "Yes master, we couldnt be seen as the dead earl and his butler after this long." He nodded as Ciel turned and began to walk from the room. "Then i wish to see my old home." Alois quickly spoke up ."But Ciel! No one will be there you were the last one to take over the company and family right?" Ciel just grinned darkly "Yes Trancy but its still my home."

FASTFORWARDS!

Ciel, Sebastian, Alois and Claude were stood on the top of a church, hidden by the large pillars that held up a large bell. They watched the streets curiously with interest to see how the world had changed although they doubted it much. "Ciel~" The blonde earl whined as he wrapped his arms around the boys neck. "Can we leave nothing is interesting here!" Ciel sighed as with his now improved hearing he caught something.

A Carriage was parked at the street and every one was stopped and moved from the path of the carriage. Soon a female stepped out, wearing a maids outfit that reached her knees, her skin a pale like Sebastians as her eyes were a light purple colour that held only mischief and sadistic gleam. Her hair was in a long braid down her back with a pure black ribbon that held the thick waist red hair together. Once she stepped out every person in the area turned towards the carriage and bowed with their heads down. The four demons seemed curious to just who was in the carriage and why this person gained such attention. Their curiousity was answered when a girl around Ciels height stepped out. She had pale skin, with soft pink lips that were ignored by her deep midnight sky like blue eyes that like Ciels seemed to capture peoples attention almost immediatly. She wore a floor lengh dress that held a similar dress shape to the one Ciel had disguised himself in many years ago. On the chest it was like a corset, silk flowers were stitched onto the material in pure black colours against her dark purple dress. Around the waist a silk black bow was tied around her before her dress reached the floor. On her feat was knee high boots that were brown in colour but a small silk made bow at the top. Her hair was the same as Ciels that caught all of their attentions.

Ciel looked in pure shock along with the other earl and two butlers at the girl but they remained quiet, they had to know who she was after all. Once the girl had fully stepped out she waved a black gloved hand and all the others raised their heads and sent a smile to her. The red haired maid spoke. "Eien my lady, we must hurry to the shop for the flowers." The Ciel look a like nodded and began walking her Maid following behind.

Ciel turned to the other three who looked back and all nodded in agreement. "Sebastian, we must follow that girl." Sebastian was inwardly shocked at his masters interest but nodded as he pick the smaller boy up and jumped to the roofs to follow the girl. Claude and Alois followed, the Blonde demon with a dark smirk.

Haha its not over! ^^

They all watched as the girl and her maid entered the flower shop and waited till she exited. After a few minutes they watched as they walked out the maid now carrying a small handful of dark blue roses and walked into the dark alleyway.

"Stop hiding you four..you might aswell reveal yourself." The younger girl spoke confidently and her voice was melodic but cold. Alois grinned and jumped down causing her to turn to him with a cold glare, her maid keeping her dark grin upon her lips. Alois being trained as a noble went up to the young lady and took her hand bringing her delicate goved hand to his lips "Ah dear lady i apologies for hiding." He looked up with his ever present sly but playful grin. Claude appeared behind him for Sebastian and Ciel to follow suit, the two demon butlers eyes went wide as they watched the maid, instantly they recognised her as a demon and brought out a handful of knives quickly throwing them towards the maid who just gripped her 'master' and moved out the way to land a short distance away.

The girl grinned and let out a laugh. "My my now this is interesting.." She chimed as she looked to her maid "So, Seira who are they?" "They are demons master." The red hair girl replied never taking her eyes from her master.

"Oh..thats interesting." The girl suddenly gained a emotionless tone at the maids response and glared at the four. She brought her hand to her mouth and her teeth gripped the silk material and pulled it off. "So, tell me who you are." She asked, her eyes hidden by her hair that shadowed her eyes. "Or..die." She spoke quietly as she showed used her now uncovered hand to cover her right eye. Her right eye before this were normal but as she removed her hand the faustian contract seal. "Seira, i order you to remove them."

Ciel and Alois were shocked but ordered their butlers to stop her. Seira pulled out two daggers as the other two pulled out their normal knives. Seira, claude and Sebastians eyes all red and slitted giving off a unearthly glow before Ciel spoke up. "Its rude not to introduce yourself first Lady" His arms were crossed over his torso, he knew they all just woke up hours ago and that may hinder his butler but doubted it anyway.

Eien just looked shocked before rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Ah sorry sorry i forgot.." She then gripped the sides of her dress and curtsied before announcing her name. " I Am Eien Phantomhive. Pleasure to meet you." She stood back up straight and smiled.

Finished chapter one -^.^-  
Trust me i know im not a good writer but i still love writing and my ability in it will not stop me writing.

Annywayyy review please! if you do ill give you a cookie. Possibly update chp2 tomorrow since i've got it typed up. Ill mention you if you review? :D


	2. Eien? Change in behaviour

Eh well i wanted to update this as soon as possible so i did.  
And i done it because i wanted too.  
Now quick note, when i said Eien's hair were the same as Ciels i meant colour, she has waist lengh hair.

Ciel and Alois looked shocked at Eien's surname as the two butlers had just simply raised a eyebrow to it. Ciel then narrowed his eyes, his anger clear. This girl was most likely just impersonating his familys name. "You cannot be a Phantomhive! They are all dead!" He shouted out, Sebastian simply moved closer towards his master with worry.

Eien frowned slightly at this. "Well..you are true the Phantomhive's are 'dead' but you are wrong. Normally for me to be head of the family you must be the main familys child, i am just a cousin of the previous head..But he passed away.." She muttered, her voice slowed and went quiet her hands curled into fists. "Ciel Phantomhive is dead.." She'd whisper under her breath but they had heard this regardless. "May you four excuse us, we must go place these roses at his grave.." With that she turned on her heels to walk off uncaring if they excused her or not her waist lengh hair swaying behind her with each step.

"Ahahaha!" Alois broke the silence with his laughter as his hands clutched at his stomach. He suddenly stopped gaining Eien's attention as she turned to him, Seira following suit. "But Ciel Phantomhive isnt dead!" He shouted out childishly, luckily no one but the four demons and the other two heard his words. She looked shocked but it changed to anger within seconds. "What are you laughing about you foolish moron!" She shouted before Seira simply moved behind her young master and wrapped her arms around her. "My lady you should relax."

Eien simply had tears falling from her eyes as anger erupted in her eyes, her cheeks staining red from her tears. Ciel stepped forwards a curious look on his features. "Lady Eien, why do you cry." He asked "Ciel Phantomhive shouldnt be dead..i shouldnt run this family or company this is his right! Not mine.." Her last words drifted off as she narrowed her eyes. Sebastian stepped forwards. "Well Lady Eien this Ciel must be a wonderful person, " He replied cooly. "Lady Eien, may i ask we stay with you we have been travelling awhile and have yet to discover any..residence." Claude asked, pushing up his glasses again.

Eien thought about it for a few minutes before nodding have already her cold mask. "Fine, i dont see the issue with that." With that she turned and walked off. Seira turned to the four with her usual smile "Sir's, i ask that you follow us." She then turned and folllowed her master from the alleyway.

Ciel, Alois and the butlers turned to each other immediatly. "We shouldnt reveal who we are yet this girl could be a threat as she holds a demon contract aswell." Claude spoke quitely, regardless if Seira was gone she had a chance at hearing them. "I agree, although we will tell her eventually so i can reclaim my family." Ciel spoke with closed eyes as he nodded. "Then should we be following Miss Seira and Miss Eien now?" Sebastian said, motioning his hand in the direction they left. They all nodded and followed till they got in the carraige with the two girls and left for the Manor.

**Page break...**

Once they were back at the mansion Seira helped Eien out from the Carriage as did Claude and Sebastian with their masters. They walked to the mansion doors where Seira held the door open for them all. As they entered they realised the whole mansion was exactly the same. One thing was different thought, on the wall near the stair case used to be a portrait of Vincent Phantomhive and his wife but now it held one of Ciel himself with Sebastian stood behind him.

Eien noticing something turned to face them all. "Oh i forgot..could you introduce yourselves?" All four glanced to each other before back to her "I Am Ciel, this is Sebastian, Alois and Claude." Ciel introduced them all, this sparking something like recognition in her eyes but it faded. "Wow they are familiar names..Anyway Seira take them to their rooms." "Yes my lady." She nodded and gestured for them to follow her.

**Muahaha another page break :D**

They each were taken to the rooms they were staying in by Seira, Ciel already desiring his old room but it was the master bedroom so it was doubtful he got it. Once they had settled in Seira came to them to tell them dinner was ready.

They all sat at a large dinning table, still the same from when Ciel was incharge of the family grounds and manor. They then saw Eien come down, changed from her previous dress into a dress that reached her knees, her knee high boots still on except now she wore a thin coat over top in a blue colour. She sat down her eyes slightly narrowed darkly, which alerted them all to her sudden discomfort.

Two people walked out pushing carts, each one completely similar as they wore aprons with a a rolled up shirts underneather with long ankle lengh skirts. They each held similar twin features with shoulder lengh brown hair and green eyes. They quickly placed the food down infront of them all "Thank you Maria, Mary." Eien's cold tone rung through the air, despite its lack of warmth the twins smiled to her and bowed before leaving.

They all sat in silence before Eien excused herself and left, Ciels eyes watching the girl leave before turning to Seira who was telling Mary and Maria to clear up. "Seira, why is she..colder?" Seira turned her attention to them with her usual smile. "Ah Eien doesnt like today much, she lost her parents this day a few years back and although she doesnt blame nobody but herself for it she has hated today since that time." She replied as she passed a few plates to the twins.

She then turned back to the four "Lady Eien will be busy tomorrow so you may stay here or look around the town." With that she bowed and left, most likely to go to Eien's room.

**DUN DUN PAGE BREAK.**

The next morning Ciel woke up to Sebastian's voice. He flickered his eyes open to see the red eyed butler with a smile on his lips. Sitting up he allowed Sebastian to dress him. He glanced to his hand, he missed the ring that now sat on Eien's fingers but soon he would take back what was his.

He and Sebastian went down stairs, the butler following closely behind. They had met up with Alois and Claude on the way and began to discuss. "Busy? Eien might be up to something.." Alois muttered gaining the attention of the others. "Well yes, Eien is a Phantomhive if she was working on the company her maid would not announce it.." Ciel replied in response. "My Lord, should we follow them?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded in response "Sebastian, follow her im sure Claude can go with you we will meet up with you shortly." Sebastian got onto one knee a hand where a heart was located with his head bowed. "Yes, My Lord." He said and with that he seemd to almost faze from existance along with Claude.

Alois and Ciel looked to each other "Eien must have a reason or a desire that Seira will help her fufill before taking her very soul." Alois pointed out, his arms still held over his torso. "True, that girl is both intruiging and worrying." "Agreed Ciel but this work she is doing.." Ciel let a grin place itself on his lips. "We will find out."

**Yeah yeah i know this is alot shorter.  
Would loove to give you the next one but i need ideas.  
Need to give Eien a gardener aswell so send me ideas for him/her in a pm i need to know clothes, hair, skin, eyes, gender, name and possibly background.  
ALSO! you need to help me by coming up with a reason for Seira being with Eien and what she wants like Ciel wanted revenge what would she want, just remember shes believes Phantomhive is the greatest, and she deeply respectsthe Ciel Phantomhive in which she doesnt know is alive yet.  
Also idea's for Seira's real form, i was thinking of making her a type of bird like a phoenix or maybe something like a tiger or panther. Either way send me your Ideas please :D**

**Review!**


	3. Work? Graveyard Visit

**Well im back. :) I will be putting my other two stories on haitus till i finish or get a good distance in this one regardless if the other stories are more popular but i am not giving up on them at all. **

Eien stood in a alley way her waist lengh blue hair tied into a neat braid with bangs concealing her eye as she adorned a simple commoners dress of brown and white colours. Seira, stood within a distance of her lady but remained glued to the shadows that encased her form like it was something completely natural however Eien knew her presence all to well to not bare notice to her. She walked into a tavern like bar, the wood cracking and falling apart, a stench of wine and beer hit her as she tried to not gag at the unfamiliar scent presented to her as she walked to the bar, receiving a tray with glassess harshly slammed onto them from the bar tender. The bar tender was a man of possibly fourty, his hair cut unevenly and his eyes a rusted bronze colour. He wore what you'd expect any bar tender of this quality place to wear, a simple white shirt with trousers along with a once white apron.

Eien sighed how she hated being under cover but it was her Majestys order and she would fufil it at all costs. She would not disgrace the Phantomhive's name by tarnishing their reputations and the 'queens dog'.

After a few hours of serving ungrateful, perverted, ugly and unhealthy commoners she was getting to the part she actually needed! She brought a tray of drinks to a man clearly a higher class than the people here. Edward Syned, a earl with a reputation of being loyal only to her higness. She snickered mentally as she placed a polite smile on her lips as she placed his orders infront of him and kept her eyes lower, almost to say if she was shy. Edward already had been drinking and now his face was flushed a light pink colour and his eyes hazed over as he placed a arm onto Eien's shoulders a dark grin upon his cracked lips.

"Hey little girl.." He slurred his voice clearly cracking under the effects of his heavy drinking but she turned to him , mustering the most innocent look she could. " Y-yes s-sir?" She stuttered quietly inwardly rolling her eyes, this was undignified and she hated every minute of it. "Why dont you come with me?" He moved himself closer to her as his breath reached and tickled the skin of her neck. She shuddered in disgust oh how she wanted to order Seira to kill him..Right..Now. She forced her persona back down and nodded timidly only to allow the earl to drag her out of the tavern and into a alley way.

**Page break.**

Sebastian and Claude arrived upon a rooftop, the nights light air blowing their hair around, their posture included would make any woman swoon almost immediatly. Glancing down they noticed a dark blue haired girl dressed in commoners clothed being pushed to wall but hair the colour of wood and eyes that were hazed over but were a dirty green colour.

They were about to jump down as they noticed it was Eien but was stopped by a demonic like aura lashing around behind them and with their own instincts they turned to it. Seira was stood there, not in her maid's garb no longer but a white dress shirt which ends fluttered around her, a waist coat ontop in a blue purple colour to match her eyes and butler like pants with shoes similar to what you'd expect only madam red to wear but of course in purple. Her red hair was now out of its binds and being carried by the wind as her purple eyes that held mischief turned to a deathly red.

"You must not interfere with My Lady's work." She spoke out with a colder tone than they had heard her use before. Claude stepped forwards slightly,with his stone like composure "But is that not your Contractor, then you should be protecting her." She pointed out, despite his schooled features you could tell he enjoyed pointing out such things to others, similar to how he used to look down on sebastian in his Butler duties.

"It is her orders." With that the faustian contract on her hand glowed as she wore no gloves to hide it after all this was her garbs for such events. "If you try to stop this. I will eliminate you." She said with a sly voice, her eyes narrowing in a sadistic way that promised what she said would happen if they gave her the chance.

"Then-" Sebastian was cut off by two distinct thuds on the roof they were all stood on. Ciel and Alois. They both looked between the two sides of Sebastian and Claude then to Seira. "What is going on here." Demaned Ciel, obviously to Sebastian who kept his features schooled in favour of his usual grin.

"Master, it seems Seira is stopping us from preventing doing anything to disrupt whatever miss Eien is up to." Ciel looked to Sebastian and nodded tiredly then back to Seira. "You should explain this to us as if you dont you'll be forced to fight Sebastian and Claude. We could then easily go disrupt what ever Eien is doing then." Seira looked questioningly at them all for a few seconds.

"You must talk with My lady about this, I am not entitled to reveal such information." She said regaining her mischievious tone with a smirk that would scare many on her lips.  
Seira then turned to the alley way underneath watching as the Earl slumped forwards against Eien, her smaller frame unable to hold it up she collapsed.

**Page break...**

Soon people started to appear into the alley way, around possibly thirty to fourty men. They took a look at Eien and their boss and each thug growled.  
"Oi! You girl whatcha do to ta boss!" One shouted as he walked closer towards her only to grab her hair and yank her up violently. She winced playing the part of a helpless female and groaned as he slammed her back into the wall. She was mentally cursing she had already found out from the drunken Edward that he was a traitor to the Queen by importing illegal slave workers and drugs only to use them on his companies customers.

The thug who slammed her into a wall gripped her neck tightly and she let out a strangled choke as she felt her lungs burn with the lack of air that reached them. Her fingers clawed at the mans bulky hand in a futile struggle to remove the reason she couldnt intake any oxygen.

"Stupid Bitch! Just die!" She growled under his breath as he released her throat, making her slump to the floor on her knees, choked coughs esacping her lips as she tried to return her erractic breathing to normal. He grinned, revealing his dark yellow teeth stained with brown and grey. He began to grab a butchers knife, cracks littering its steel along with most likely animals blood.

Eien let a dark, sly and sadistic smile cross her lips as she pushed back the bags concealing her faustian contract that appeared in her sudden danger. "Seira, terminate these people." She ordered in a final tone as the red haired demon appeared from to what seemed the thugs view as no where. The red haired demon let a grin that would sit on a serial killers face slip onto her as she spoke in a demonic tone. "Yes. My Lady." With that she moved drawing two daggers and began to massacre her Lady's attackers.

**Page break.**

Ciel and the others jumped down, Alois being unusually quite but Ciel himself wasnt a huge fan of Alois so he ignored the other Earls silence. Once they all hit the ground, of course the butlers carrying their masters down and setting them down softly they watched Seira massacre the thugs with laughter running in the air. They could tell she was enjoying herself completely.

Ciel turned to Eien, her breaths coming in pants as she tried to breath yet it hurt, each intake stung and each exhale burned her lungs almost as if they were pleading to not exhale the air they just received. He placed a hand on her shoulder and bent down, looking with his one normal eye into hers.  
" . ." He spoke out, stressing each syllable and taking a intake of air after each word.

Eien looked at him with a blank stare before sighing "As your staying with us, i shall tell you." She then narrowed her eyes "The queen ordered me to discover if Earl Syned was a traitor to her Majesty." She whispered out but all four of them caught her words. Ciel suddenly felt stupid, of course she would play the same role he did when he was 'Alive'.

**Page Break.**

Soon enough they were standing in a cemetary. Eien having completed her work wanted to visit the graves. Eien with Seira in tow now garbed in her maids uniform and her hair in place once more. Eien first of all went to a smaller grave and kneeled which shocked them all except Seira who stood in the background protectively. She began to whisper but she was a good distance away and was to quite to be heard properly by the four.

She stood, dusting her clothes off as she was now adorning something similar to what she wore when she ate dinner with the demons. Her clothes similar to Madam Reds but not the red, instead it was painted a lovely sky blue, towards the bottom a night sky blue colour.

Then she went to two graves that were oh so familiar to Ciel. His parents. At their sight he moved forwards behind Eien but remained quiet as he listened to her.

"Uncle. Aunt. Forgive me..Mother was supposed to bring me to your funerals but she was killed...Im sorry I couldnt get here in time to possibly save your son, what you asked of me when i was seven I will fufil that promise." She whispered, her hands clasped together in prayer. "Father told me to warn you of their killers. He told me to run and hide and soon as possibly find you two. Im sorry... so sorry." She clenched her eyes shut, stopping the tears that threatened to fall and stain her cheeks."Im now incharge of the Funtom company..and your family name. Although it is mine as well I Shouldnt be running it, I wasnt brought up in mind that i would run it nor brought up that I had enough skills to even do so..Thank you however Uncle, Aunt." With that she stood up, and wavered her hand as Seira placed blue flowers onto their respective graves before she let her lips curl into one smile and she walked off.

She stopped and all four mentally gasped at the sight of the next grave for in neat and elegant letters it spelled 'Ciel Phantomhive'. They all knew excpet the demon and Eien that he was alive but slowly they wanted to reveal his life to them. She fiddled with the blue jeweled ring upon her gloved hand, her eyes on the grave yet she said nothing at all. Soon Seira placed the flowers onto his and they left.

**Um I think this is the longest chap out of the three. :D so yay me, and in celebration i shall eat a Burito.-^.^-**

**Review please! :D**

**Again send me the idea's for the gardener and the reason Eien has a Faustian contract and what you think Seira should be.**


End file.
